Once Upon a Broken Promise
by ShySoulAwakening
Summary: A bond between a Pokémon and its trainer can never be broken. No matter how near or how far from each other they may be, they know they will always still have each other. A forever bond, a forever friendship. Forever. Pidgeot's POV. Rated K


**A/N: **_**I decided to write this after watching the episode where Ash and Pidgeot part their separate ways. Ash promised Pidgeot that he would return for him right after he's done in the Orange Island. And as far as I know, that never happened. **_

_**This is also me experimenting with Third Person Omniscient. Feel free to give me constructive advice on how I did with it. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I, ShySoulAwakening, hold no ownage right over the Pokémon franchise, or any of its characters. **_

_**This story is dedicated to Pidgeot, my forever favorite Pokémon. **_

**.:Once Upon a Broken Promise:. **

A large bird soars through the sky, his rainbow head-crest flowing out behind him. To a bird-Pokémon, this is life. To him, it's paradise. No worries. No Fearow or spearow chasing after him. The sky is his and his alone, _Paradise_-or so he thought.

Sneaking behind, are three young pidgeys admiring the great Pidgeot. He flies with great grace; he does not stumble or wobble, he soars with great pride and power. He is their protector, the flock's personal guardian angel, and some day, they want to be as strong as the Pidgeot.

The wise one, aware of his followers, smiles. He turns around swiftly, vanishing into thin air. The young ones look at each other, wondering where the great Pidgeot has gone. Behind them, the Pidgeot flaps one of his mighty wings, causing the Pidgey's hearts flutter. The three look into their protectors eyes, guilty for following him. The great Pidgeot huffs, and turns back into flight, signaling the little ones to follow him.

The Pidgeot looks back, amused by the stumbling trio that follows him. Their wings still fly awkwardly, reminding the great bird of his young days. The three of them laugh, teasing each other, like how he did with his siblings.

Sadly, those days weren't always so great. His flock too, was harassed by the Fearow and Spearow, only, they didn't have a protector. One day, the Fearow and Spearow decided they wanted the territory that was occupied by the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos, and they killed for it. Most of the flock was murdered, leaving his younger self without parents or his siblings.

The cries of the parents of the young Pidgey's dwindle in the air, snapping the wise one back into reality. The young ones groan as they sluggishly fly back to their parents, their protector slowly flying behind them. The parents scold the young ones for adventuring so far away from the nest, but suddenly gasp as they see the Pidgeot hovering behind them. The Pidgeottos bow before the Pidgeot, and he bows back. The young trio says their goodbyes to the protector, and return to the nest, leaving Pidgeot alone again.

The nights are always lonely for the Pidgeot. He never has found his one true love, his forever mate. Most Pidgeottos are too young or too intimidated by the great bird, and mating with a Fearow is simply out of the question. There are no other Pidgeots in the surrounding area. In reality, there is no such thing as a wild Pidgeot. Only a Pidgeotto that has been graced by the love of a trainer can evolve into the mighty bird.

From the distance, wafting voices enter the protector's ears. The Pidgeot flies towards the noise, remembering tonight is the annual Cherry Blossom Festival in Pallet Town. He surveys the surrounding area, checking for any disorder. Everything seems to be in check, and the Pidgeot knows his enemies do not stalk around the skies at the night. The Fearow and Spearow aren't exactly the smartest Pokémon. With one large flap of his wings, the Pidgeot soars through the darkening crimson skies, towards his old home and past.

Entering the little town, the Pidgeot ducks down onto the roof of the Pokémon center, hiding in the dark shadow not wanting to be seen. He admires the decorated town that is illuminated with paper lanterns and kimonos. The small voices of humans fill the night air, as the great protector watches trainers with their Pokémon proudly trotting behind them, laughing and smiling, enjoying the grand festival.

He notices a young couple blushing, holding hands with an Umbreon and Espeon happily walking behind them as they admire the fireworks. To the right, he sees an old man walking with a Hoot-hoot perched on his left shoulder. And to the left, he sees a young girl gently hugging her Clefairy.

The Pidgeot couldn't help but look on with jealousy, for he had once had a trainer too. But that was a _long _time ago. Of course, he had loved his trainer and was up-most loyal to the young 10-year-old, but things happened and promises were broken. Besides, the Pidgeot knew he would never be as loved or valued as Pikachu, or dare he think Charizard. By now, the trainer has probably long forgotten him. He was probably forgotten 14-years-ago when the young trainer promised to come back for him, but that obviously never happened.

The Pidgeot sighs, looking up into the sky, where the fireworks to the shape of various Pokémon. "Look Daddy, a Pidgeot!" The voice of a young girl rang.

Pidgeot whipped his head towards the small voice, wondering how she could have seen him in the dark shadows. He sees the young girl pointing, not at himself, but at the sky where the image of a Pidgeot slowly evaporated into the black sky.

"Very good, Hikari." The voice of a red-headed woman commented, presumably the young girl's mother.

"You know, I use to have a Pidgeot, but that was a very long, long time ago." A deep voice mused.

"Really, daddy?" Hikari's voice sang.

"You betcha. He was really strong, and a fast flier too. He helped me get _a lot _of my gym badges back in the kanto league. But, I had to release him so he could protect a flock from some mean old Fearow and spearow." Her father explained.

The protector immediately turns his head toward the family and blinks his eyes. _It can't be, _he thinks to himself as he sees a young man, probably in his mid-twenties, with ash hair, standing with an aged Pikachu resting on his shoulder. Next to the man, a red haired woman stands, with a Psyduck at her side.

"Come to think of it Ash, you never did go back for him, did you?" The red-haired woman commented.

The young Hikari tilts her head towards her father, with a sad expression. "Why not Daddy?"

The ash haired man leaned down to rub the red hair of his daughter's head. "The Pidgeotto and Pidgey needed Pidgeot. Believe me, there were a lot of times I wished I could had Pidgeot along with me on my journeys, but I couldn't take him away from them. Besides, I bet he's a lot happier there with his friends. Right Pikachu?" The aged Pikachu sits up on his trainers shoulder, and gives a long nod.

_So, he didn't forget me. _The Pidgeot couldn't help but smile to himself. Of course, Pidgeot knew he could fly off the roof and land right in front of his old trainer. He knew there could be tears joy in each other's eyes, reuniting after those long years. He knew his old master would offer Pidgeot to become his Pokémon again. And he knew he would decline, knowing he has priorities.

It would be an epic reunion. And a happy ending. But to Pidgeot, just knowing his master still cared for him, was enough to last him a life time.

With a quick flap of his mighty wings, the great bird soars above the heads of the festival-goers, giving his old friend one last glance before returning to his home.

A quick waft of air hits the face of the man with the ash hair. He looks to sky, and sees a great Pidgeot soaring just below the clouds. _Hello, my old friend, _he thinks to himself, as he carries on with his family.

_A bond between a Pokémon and its trainer can never be broken. No matter how near or how far from each other they may be, they know they will always still have each other. A forever bond, a forever friendship. Forever. _


End file.
